X-Woman and Dominatrix
by MovieVillain
Summary: My first X-Men: the Animated Series and Megaman NT Warrior crossover fanfic. Rogue has crossed paths with Roll during the events of MegaMan NT Warrior episode 19.


Rogue is taking an interesting watch in the N-1 Grand Prix from a different realm. In fact, she and her teammates, the X-Men, are there doing a tour. As she watches the moment, she has a shock look on her face. It must mean she has met a familiar face before. She takes focus on some teenage girl who has blonde and long flat hair and wears a black bodysuit and pink armor. Well, for her blonde hair, it's replaced with a black cord. Not only that, she has a sinister look on her face with a mascara and having sharp fingernails. What's more is that she has two grey spiked shoulder pads and also some kind of pad on her back. To top it off, she also has high heels on her boots instead of flats, and having a long black tail.

"Oh no, is that who Ah think it was?"

She thought back on her history with her. This is when before she is sided with the X-Men; the moment where she was sent into this dimension to get her.

_"Let Roll go!" the pink haired girl shouted to get her gadget, a PET back, which the girl is inside.  
_

_"Oh, what are you going to do about it, little girl?" Rogue taunted the girl.  
_

_"Maylu, help me!" Roll exclaimed for help.  
_

Back to reality, Rogue is desperate to find some way to help and fix her mistake.

"What do Ah gotta do to get there so Ah can save her from the darkness Ah once had? There's no way Ah'm letting her done the same thing Ah did with my first boyfriend, Cody."

"If you want to go there so bad, then try the portal on your left," a futuristic man said, pointing into the object. "But you must be careful of the dangers you will encounter."

"Okay, Ah'll take that chance," was her reply as she steps into the portal going into the cyber world.

* * *

Rogue has arrived to see what has happened. Roll is under the control of the Devil Chip and has pinned MegaMan down with TorchMan still standing. Just as the brainwashed Navi is about to delete her own friend, her left wrist has been grabbed by the mutant herself. TorchMan attempted to stop her, but she touches him without her glove on, absorbing his powers into herself, then he faints from this after she lets go. Then she puts back her glove on.

"You!" Roll is really angry upon recognizing the person grabbing her wrist.

"That's right, Roll, me," Rogue replied back.

* * *

The audience from the real world are shocked to see the woman's presence in the match.

"Of all the people..." Maylu said in shock, easily recognizing the woman. She has never forgotten about her incident involving with her.

"Ah know what you're thinking, but this is an emergency," Rogue stated.

"One after another. Are you next then, Rogue?" Roll asked with a sinister look on her face. She begins to feel pain while doing so as if her enemy is squeezing her wrist.

"Roll, let me just say this. Ah know what the real you is like, and Ah know what you are doing at this moment is against your will. Do not become possessed by whoever or whatever is controlling you. Ah don't wanna take you down, not anymore," Rogue stated with the last statement showing of renouncing her evil ways.

"You talk like you can defeat me at any time. Stop acting like you're my friend now," said the brainwashed Navi. "I just waited for a long time for this and I'm itching to take you down. Rogue!"

Roll uses the long nails from her right hand to land a scratch to the mutant, but she dodges the attack; also she lets go of her wrist. When the former tries it from bottom, she dodged it again. The latter punches her to the bottom side of her face, throwing her down a few inches away; the punch is so tough that after being thrown, she touches . Then again, Rogue got her super strength and flight from when she touched Ms. Marvel. Since it's a long one, those powers are permanent to her, but with the price of the blonde-haired superheroine's vengeful consciousness in her head. She also got rid of this problem, with help from her friend and teammate, Jean Grey.

Next, Rogue reaches out to her cellphone and dials a number. Outside, in the real world, Maylu finds her cellphone ringing and answers it.

"Hello?" the latter asked.

"Hello, Maylu," the former replied back. "It's been a long time."

"A long time it is! You got some nerve showing your face here at this moment!" Maylu yelled in anger over her presence.

"Ah know what you're think about me, but Ah'm not, okay? Ah am not going to do anything bad to you or your NetNavi. Ah'm not the kind of person you two once knew. Ah changed sides," Rogue said in reassurance, making her caller gasp in surprise. "That's the truth. Just watch."

"Alright, if you're going to try and free Roll, go ahead. If possible, attack her."

"That's exactly what Ah'm going to do. This is the only way to help her," she also replied in reassurance as she puts down her cellphone and noticing MegaMan gets up so she puts her arm in front of him. "This is between me and your friend, MegaMan. Stay out of this."

"But-," the Navi attempted to protest.

"Ah know her longer than you. If Ah'm not mistaken, you didn't put up much of a fight with her when she's like that. Besides, Ah knew you don't have the guts to fight her, but Ah do. This is for her own good," was the reply, giving him a reason to reluctantly stay out of this.

Rogue takes her focus to Roll, who has finished recovering from being punched on the bottom half of her face. As the latter stands up, the former looks at her evil mascara eyes.

"Those eyes, those are the same ones Ah had when Ah worked for Mystique," she reminisces onto the memories of that moment. It started from working with Mystique and quitting her team. "But now Ah think that she doesn't care love me, she only cares about mah power to absorb people's memories and powers. Now Ah know how Ah used to feel."

"Well then, you can die knowing your ways are passing onto me," the Navi said sinisterly. "Do you even know what I have become?"

"Ah know," the mutant looked at the enemy she's facing from head to toe. She looks disturbed by her new appearance, but tries to make a humorous situation. "You're an underwear model."

"AHHHHH! No, I'm Empress!" Roll yelled, being insulted for the comment.

"Sure thing, Roll-derella," Rogue makes another insult based on using the name Cinderella.

The audience from the real world are starting to laugh at those insults the Southern belle just thrown at the brainwashed Navi. Maylu just can't help but laugh at this.

Back at the cyber world, Roll is really getting insulted by this and looking so angry that she is steaming. It's a sign that she is going to have a breakdown for this.

"Calm down, Roll. If you get angry that much, you'll have oil running from your eyes down to your cheeks," Rogue continued taunting the program.

"Grrrrrr! No, it doesn't!" the Navi growled.

"Whatever. You were once mah enemy, but as of now, you're mah friend. Ah'm with the X-Men now. That's why Ah don't wanna see you falling further into darkness just like how Ah once did," the Southern belle stated with seriousness now and Roll has anger on her face for such statement. "Roll, Ah will stop you. Even if it costs me mah life."

"So be it."

"Ah will turn you back to the way you were, no matter what."

"Heh heh," Roll evilly chuckles, not to mention showing her sharp teeth with a grin, and reaches out with a fist from her right hand to hit the woman in front of her, but Rogue flies backward to dodge out of the way. "I'm going to crush you, Rogue."

"Roll, you're..." the mutant tries to make punches to her left and right corners, but the Navi blocks it all fast enough.

"Rogue, is that all you got?"

"Ah swear Ah will free you from this evil influence."

"I will crush you once and for all!"

The two fighters have their right hands going to each other as their fists hit each other's faces and throws them apart from one another. Rogue uses her flight to charge onto Roll, who just runs towards her. After the charge, the former gets her jacket off. Looking at it falling from the arena after a few seconds, she puts her focus back into the latter. They charge into each other once again with the two of them blocking each other's fists.

"Roll..." Rogue muttered, thinking back on their first confrontation in the cyber world.

_"You will lose!" she said, trying to block Roll's punches._

_"We'll see about that!" the pink Navi cried with resolve and pushes her far from her._

Back to reality, they run through the arena with the two of them blocking each other's punches and kicks. As Roll tries to make use of another attack, Rogue dodges it and flies to the air. Therefore, the former uses her attack, Roll Blast, to get her down, but the latter flies fast enough to dodge the hearts being thrown to her. At the same time, she makes use of one of TorchMan's attacks, Flame Arm, with her right hand into the area where her brainwashed enemy is, but she escapes that. Roll jumps up high with her right foot aiming at her, but Rogue aims her left foot at her, resulting in their heels colliding and making a shock wave; at least neither of their heels got damaged and broken. They push each other away afterwards, but this is just proven to be a strategy for the pink-armored Navi to charge in the air to hit her down. However, she landed to her feet after the hit. Roll tries to zap her with electricity coming out of her right index finger, but Rogue dodges those attacks. She attempted to hit her from above so she grabs her wrist where she makes the attack and jumps behind her. Roll is taken by surprise from this and her former enemy grabs her tail and tosses her aside, sending her rolling in a few panels away from her. Rogue flies to make a punch at Roll, but she dodges it; this is only proven to be a ruse and the former punches the latter on the right side of her face that she is thrown a few miles from her at the arena.

"Huff huff," Rogue takes a few deep breaths while looking into Roll who looks really angry and wiping the injury from her face, then has a smirk appearing on her face and a fist is ready on her left hand, and not to mention it is covered with electricity.

"It's time to end this," the latter stated.

Having no other choice, the mutant readies her fist with her right hand and it is covered with fire from TorchMan's powers. She also has a sad look in her face and tears falling out of her eyes; she didn't want to fight Roll now that she is now with the good guys. She and the Navi charge at each other while Rogue has though a memory of her and Roll doing this in their first confrontation. It is when before Rogue joined the X-Men and before Roll got affected by the Devil Chip. Their fists collide with those powers, and after a few seconds, an explosion occurs due to the combination of electricity and fire, and it pushes them back from each other. Slowly in the air, they look into each other's eyes while this is happening and Rogue attempted to reach Roll's hand, but the attempt failed as she sees her pulled away from her.

* * *

Suddenly, the two are in an empty space where they stood upon each other.

"Roll, do you remember? Everyone in mah world used to hate me because Ah'm a mutant, but Ah don't hate the ones who hated me. Ah swear if Ah ever do one bad move, Ah could have been exactly like you. Ah was always alone, but Ah felt better knowing that there are mutants who are willing to accept me despite of working for an evil organization. Ah knew you were alone, and Ah'm happy that there is someone like me out there. Ah wanted to be your friend when Ah left Mystique's team of terrorists, but Ah never imagine Ah come here to see you're acting just like me when we first met. Ah was also jealous of you. You don't have a power that you see as a curse, having an easy life, and having respect on someone who is not a NetNavi! So Ah decided to prove myself before we can meet again because Ah know wouldn't trust me completely due to the bad things Ah did to you. Ah wanted to be just like you. First, Ah had nothing, but Ah built friendships with the X-Men. Eventually, Ah'll be able to become friends with the humans in mah world. Roll, Ah never actually said it before, but... Ah'm happy... happy Ah got to know you!" Rogue explained while her brainwashed enemy is looking at her with no emotion on her face.

"Rogue, no matter what you say, it won't change me! I'm still going to destroy MegaMan and you, too!" the brainwashed Navi is in anger from this.

"Then what's next for you once that is done, huh?" the mutant rebuked the statement and Roll is in for a shock. "That's what Ah thought. The ones who are controlling you will get rid of you once that is done."

"Shut up! What makes you think you know something like that?!" Roll snapped on to this one.

"Believe me, Ah saw some bad people getting rid of another bad people when their purpose has been fulfilled."

"You only got two choices. Either you kill me and become the hero who saved MegaMan or you die by my hand and be one of my victims."

As Rogue thought on those choices, she is about to make one, and says it.

"Too bad, Roll, Ah won't be your victim or go down in history as the mutant who killed you. Ah won't become either! Ah won't!"

* * *

They went back to reality as the explosion caused by the combination of electricity and fire push each other away from the other, not to mention being thrown off to a few miles from it.

"Not bad at all, Rogue, but now playtime's over," Roll gets up from the damage and so does Rogue.

"But Ah'm still going to save you," the mutant said in resolve.

"Why?! Why do you care so much about me?!" the brainwashed Navi is really angry at this remark as if she's going to have a breakdown.

"Because you remind me of what Ah used to be," Rogue replied also in resolve. "And there's no way Ah'm going to let you lose MegaMan against your will like how Ah lost Cody! Ah'm here to make amends for what Ah did to you and your NetOp, Maylu!"

This put a shock to Roll even when she is under the control of the Devil Chip. In the real world, Maylu has heard all that and is surprised.

"Rogue..." the latter could feel sympathy for her reformed enemy. This is enough proof for her to believe the mutant is now on her side.

"Ah don't get it. Why can't mah words reach you?" Rogue asked in wonder. With Roll is about to attack with an angered look on her face, she grabs her right wrist and toss her aside a few inches from her. She reaches to her cellphone from her belt and calls on Maylu again. "Maylu, what is happening to her? What made her act like a dominatrix?"

"Want to know? Well, here's the story. I ended up placing a corrupted chip on my PET," was the reply from the real world.

"And no wonder she goes all dominatrix on MegaMan and me. She's doing all this against her will. If Ah'm not mistaken, she is disobeying your orders in that state, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Maylu replied sadly, thinking back on the moment.

"How obvious is that, but don't worry about that. It's not your fault. Someone tricked you into doing something like this."

"Higsby!"

"Or maybe someone disguised as him," Rogue added. "Ah know the man. He may be geeky and crazy, but he is not really evil to do something like that."

In the real world, Higsby has arrived at Lan and Maylu's side.

"Oh, there's Higsby. Gotta go, bye," the latter puts down the phone as the man gives her the needed instructions to get her Navi back to her old self.

"You're talking to Maylu, huh?" Roll asked, after the call has ended. "Too bad, I'm done taking orders from her."

"Ah stand corrected. Well, if that's the case, we're even. Why? Because Ah'm done taking orders from Mystique," Rogue stated, confirming her suspicions about her in that evil form, and telling this moment. Indeed, she is truly done taking orders from Mystique. Last time she talked to her, she disowned her by saying she is not her daughter, not anymore.

Next, she charges into the brainwashed NetNavi as she makes an attack.

"Ah'm sorry Ah have to do this to her, Maylu," she cried and kicks Roll to put her down, freeing MegaMan from her grip once again.

"Rogue? Is that you?" Roll started to call out for help, despite in her appearance. Her former enemy takes a look at this in sympathy.

"Oh no, is that what I think it was?" MegaMan recalled on the moment. He was tricked by Roll into thinking she is back to her old self when in fact, she's just pretending in order to put his guard down, enabling her put him to her grip. This is how he got pinned down before Rogue showed up. "Be careful, Rogue! Roll, she's..."

"She's just pretending to be good so that she can put your guard down!" Maylu shouted, finishing the sentence.

The Southern belle mutant looked at the blue Navi and winked at him. This gives him and the pink-haired girl the chance to realize that Rogue knows about it. Then again, she has watched this moment before arriving into this world.

"Welcome back, Roll. I really missed you," she smiled, but she's just pretending.

"Thank you, Rogue, for believing in me," Roll said happily. Rogue continued to look happy in this moment even if she's just pretending to do this, knowing her brainwashed enemy is not really free. Suddenly, Roll goes all sinister on her again. "What a sucker!"

It's exactly as the mutant predicted as the brainwashed NetNavi attempted to form a slap on the mutant from her right hand. MegaMan and Maylu are in a state of shock as they fear Rogue could be letting her guard down and a slapping sound is heard. The two have their faces change from shocked to surprise. This is because she blocked the attack by grabbing her wrist with her left hand. Next, she started to twist her wrist, dropping her to her knees. MegaMan and Maylu are relief to see this kind of result.

"Just as Ah thought," the latter stated, confirming she's right about the act.

"But how did you know it's just a trick?" Roll asked angrily, not to mention taken by surprise.

"It's simple, really. Ah remembered the time Ah helped Mystique getting out of the strapping table when she told me about a villain planning to turn mutants into his army of slaves. Ah freed her and how does she repay me? Ah laser blast from behind, that's what. When Ah looked into your eyes, Ah knew you just trying to pretending to be good so that you can put mah guard down. Too bad it failed on your case with me. Besides, you should know Ah used that trick on you on our first encounter. How ironic you wanted to do that to me, the one who done that before, but it failed," Rogue explained.

In the real world, Maylu just couldn't believe of the moment the mutant could easily see through this.

"Now that I thought about it..."

A flashback occurred to match this moment.

_"Roll, stop. Ah don't wanna fight you. Let's be friends," Rogue stated in surrendering._

_"Well, okay," the pink NetNavi stated happily, not realizing that her enemy is pulling a trick._

_"What a sucker!" the mutant woman said sinisterly puts her right hand near her left shoulder and slaps Roll down to the ground._

The flashback ends with this.

"Oh, I remember. Rogue once did that trick to Roll, and to think Roll..." Maylu stated while thinking about what happened when MegaMan was tricked into think that Roll is back to her old self while in her new appearance when in fact, she wasn't. Next, she makes a comparison on the two results; one result is Rogue successfully tricked Roll into thinking that she now has become good, and the other is that the latter's attempt to do this to the former ended up in failure. "Just when you thought their roles being reversed..."

In the cyber world...

"Or for another option, Ah saw a moment like that before Ah showed up. Oh, and sucker? More like pretender," Rogue explained, thinking back on the moment she talked about, then she turned to MegaMan. "If Ah'm not mistaken, MegaMan, you got fooled by this, huh?"

MegaMan nodded by this, confirming his answer.

"Now, this will teach you a lesson in case someone will use deception on you, and Ah'm sorry Ah have to attack her in this part of her body, Maylu," the mutant then punches Roll in the stomach. This hurts her so much that it throws her down to the ground. She touches this part of her body in pain for a few seconds before jumping into the blue Navi, putting him to her feet once again.

After a few seconds, Rogue has her cellphone ringing and answers it as she is about to get information from the real world.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rogue, it's Higsby. I wanna tell you something about the chip that is on Roll," the brown-haired man replied by the cellphone he's holding.

"Go on," the mutant woman allowed him to tell her about it.

"It's a twisted rare chip that turns a Navi into a being of intense evil."

"Gee, you think? Not to mention being more powerful. Ah barely dodge that dominatrix's electric attacks."

"And not to mention that she is being controlled by another NetOp," Higsby continued on the explanation.

"At least she's being controlled by who and what," Rogue snarks on the statement. "Ah don't know who, but Ah don't care. Ah only want to get rid of what."

"Well, I don't see Dex, Yai, and Tory, Maylu's other three friends so I think they'll be dealing with who."

"Higsby's told me the solution and that is to put on the Cyclone chip and poof, the evil chip will pop out," Maylu answered the call.

"Okay, you do that," Rogue replied and agreed to the matter. "By the way, why didn't you do this earlier before Ah show up? That could have avoided her trying to delete your friend's NetNavi, right?"

Maylu feels rubbed off that she angrily ends the call from her cellphone. Then she calms herself down on this.

"Rogue's right. Why didn't I do this earlier instead of just watching Roll disobeying my orders and beat MegaMan to a pulp?" she said before she shakes the statement off. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. I'm getting you back, Roll!"

In the cyber world, Rogue faces her brainwashed enemy with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about, Rogue?" Roll changes her look from a smirk to annoyed by the presence of her enemy smiling.

"You'll see, Roll. You'll see," was the reply as she is not going to reveal what is going on with her conversation with Maylu. Next, TorchMan gets up from his energy being drained by Rogue and makes use of Flame Tower and it's heading for the three. She has decided to tell the plan. "On second thought, Ah should tell. Your NetOp has the chance on turning you back and that attack, let's just say it's heading not only to your friend, but also to you. It looks like whoever or whatever is controlling you is giving you this as a reward."

This statement has caused her brainwashed enemy to get really angry to find out something like this. She clenched her right fist and her sharp teeth gritting on such moment.

"Why, you...!" Roll yelled as she charges, but Rogue calmly lifts her leg and hits her in the face with her foot. This really damages her, but it damages her even more since she is wearing heels at that time. The former is stunned by the latter's attack.

In the real world, Maylu is ready to get her NetNavi back to her old self. With the Cyclone chip on her hand, it starts.

"Cyclone, Battle Chip In! Download!" she yelled and the Devil Chip has been ejected, destroying it after landing on the floor.

"Well, Ah think it's about time for you to be free," Rogue knows about the event happening, despite she doesn't see it.

The attack is heading towards the three. Rogue flies out of the way and grabbing MegaMan out of the way, but Roll is still standing on the panel where she pinned down her friend. Before the attack reaches her, she was covered by a cyclone.

"Roll!" the blue NetNavi cried then he focuses on the mutant angrily. "What were you thinking of leaving her behind like that?!"

"Don't worry about her, sugah. Her NetOp, Maylu, has found a way to turn her back to normal. All she has to do is to insert another chip to her PET and the Roll we all knew is back," the mutant said in reassurance. "Oh, and if you're wondering about me calling you 'sugah', it's a term of endearment."

"I see," MegaMan calmed down. "I wonder why she didn't do this earlier on."

In the real world, Maylu is being rubbed off by this statement once again. First Rogue, and now MegaMan.

"Just be thankful for my part in helping out in this situation, you two!" she grumbled angrily.

"Ah hope this works," Rogue hoped while still carrying her new friend by her hands in the cyber world.

"Same here," the blue Navi does the same.

After a few seconds, Roll is shown, but this time she has her blonde, flat hair back. Not only that, she doesn't have a mascara, her nails are back to normal, the shoulder pads and on her back are gone, and doesn't have heels and a tail anymore. Those are the signs she has returned back to normal.

_Good to be back... to my old self again,_ the freed Navi thought before sending the Cyclone attack on TorchMan.

"No! Fire Tower!" the enemy Navi yelled in anger and sends the same attack, but it stopped with the attack done by the pink Navi, and is caught by it.

"And so, Roll is back, for real," MegaMan stated.

"Yup, that's the Roll we all know of," the Southern belle cheered to see that her former enemy is back to her old self while putting MegaMan down to the ground.

"So you know her before she goes all evil empress on you?"

"Yeah, we used to be enemies."

"Really?" MegaMan asked in curiosity about this kind of moment. He could never imagine of their roles when they first met.

"Yes, really. Ah was once an antagonist to her protagonist. Ah just couldn't believe when we met again in this moment, our roles have been reversed; Ah'm the protagonist and she's the antagonist. But now that she's back to her old self, Ah guess we're on the same side now," Rogue stated and looks at her former enemy using the Cyclone attack on TorchMan. "Should we let her handle Mr. Hothead?"

"Yeah, we should let her," the blue Navi replied humorously and looking at his restored friend.

"Oh, and if you care to learn more about our history together, talk to her and she'll tell you about it."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Rogue and MegaMan has decided to watch and let the pink Navi resolve her encounter with the fire-theme Navi on her own.

"Time to blow out your flame, candle head!" Roll exclaimed with TorchMan being sent away, but he logged out before he got deleted by his own attack. Then she turns her attention to MegaMan. "I guess I owe you one."

"Hey, you owe me, too! Attempting to scratch me with your sharp fingernails, not to mention you almost zapped me with electric bolts from your right index finger! Well, it's good to be your old self, Roll. Ah know that's the real you," Rogue flies down to the ground and feels unappreciated, but she puts up a smile on her face afterwards. The Navi is in for a surprise in her presence. Of course, she has remembered her as her enemy.

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't be so lucky when I'm through with you!" Roll puts up a fighting stance.

"Come on, Ah help in getting you back to your old self and this is how you thank me?" her former enemy said in dismay. She just can't believe after helping Roll in freeing her, she still treats her as an enemy. "Show some gratitude, ex-Empress."

The NetNavi herself puffs her cheeks in anger for this. She is quite insulted by this remark, not to mention Rogue has the guts to call her 'ex-Empress' just to let her know that she is not her enemy. Not anymore.

"Why, you...!" she blows a kiss angrily, sending a number of hearts to her enemy-turned-friend. "Here's some Roll Blast!"

"What is this, 'Attack Me After You're Back To Your Old Self' day?" Rogue snarks while dodging the shockwave that is going on her direction.

Suddenly, MegaMan went in front of her and puts spreads his arms to the side.

"MegaMan, what are you doing?" Roll just couldn't the move her friend just made.

"It's okay, Roll. She is not here to hurt you."

"What are you talking about? You don't know her, but I do!"

"He's right, Roll," Maylu appeared on the screen from the real world. "Rogue is on our side now."

"Huh?" the pink Navi is surprised upon hearing that statement.

"I saw it all. She's just fighting you to help you in freeing you from that dark chip. To top it off, she also knows about the chip I inserted on you that makes you a... dominatrix."

"Dominatrix?" Roll looked at Rogue, realizing what this is about and gives out a sarcastic laugh on her before focusing back to her operator. "Har har. So you got the chip off me?"

"Sure did, with Higsby's help," Maylu replied happily.

As Roll takes a look at Rogue, this is a surprising event for her. She never thought that her enemy would be helping her this time. Then again, she's here to make amends.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"If it makes me feel any better, just say 'thanks' or 'thank you' for my part in helping you in being yourself again, hun," Rogue replied.

"Then, thank you, Rogue, for your part in helping me in getting me back to my old self," Roll stated happily.

"No problem. Besides, Ah'm with the X-Men now. Ah help people now. Oh, and thank Maylu for her part in this, too. She's the one who got that evil chip out of your system by using the Cyclone chip. Ah wonder why she didn't something like that before Ah show up."

The pink-haired girl puts her arms crossed and eyes moving to the side as she is being rubbed off again by what the mutant woman said with the last statement, but she puts up a smile on her face and focused back on the screen.

"Thank you, Maylu, for this moment. I got this far thanks to you and the others!" her Navi stated.

The two women smiling at each other, knowing fully well that since they were in the same side, they might work together the next time they meet.

"Oh, and MegaMan, can Ah talk to Roll privately please?" Rogue asked politely and the blue NetNavi allowed that by moving a few inches away from them.

Roll looks sad at seeing MegaMan as regret has filled inside.

"What have I done?" she puts her hands over her face as tears begin to run down from her eyes down to her cheeks. "And, Rogue, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Now I know you're trying to help me and I hurt you."

Upon hearing the words of apology, it reminded her former enemy of her case with Ms. Marvel's consciousness on her head. In fact, she did say 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry' when she has her quiet down in her head once again when she has let go of the guilt.

"You know, Roll, that's the very same words Ah've been thinking of saying since Ah owe someone an apology for hurting that person," Rogue comforts the program by giving her a hug, and of course, she returns it. They cried more tears and the audience cried as well, finding it as a heartwarming moment. "As for MegaMan, he'll live and forgive you for all that happened. Besides, Ah'm sure he knows you didn't mean to hurt him. Everyone has their moments of not being themselves sometimes because of being brainwashed, possessed, or whatever. Ah have the same moment as you are."

"Really? What happened?" Roll is curious for this moment and she and her former enemy let go of the hug and the two wipe their tears off.

"Let's just say Ah absorbed the power of one brutish mutant and before you know it, Ah absorbed his psyche and he tried to take control of me," was the reply, thinking back on the events of what happened the first Rogue confronted Juggernaut.

"Wow, I never thought of that."

"Another thing, as for me owning someone an apology for what Ah did, her name is Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel. The reason Ah have super strength was because Ah tried to absorb those powers from her, but because Ah touched her for so long, it's permanent and she is sent into coma. If that wasn't bad enough, Ah got her consciousness and she's trying to possess me, but Ah got rid of that problem by having her trapped within a psychic cage in mah mind. If there's any possibility she'll wake up from the coma, we'll see."

"Well, I hope she does wake up eventually."

"Same here."

The two looked at each other and pause for a moment.

"Roll, Ah have to tell you something very important," Rogue started.

"What is it, Rogue?" Roll asked, wanting to be told about the topic.

"Ah have someone in mah world who has the same situation as you."

"You mean there is someone who is brainwashed into turning against own friends just like me?" the pink NetNavi asked as if she wanted to know more on this person.

"Yes, and his name is Morph, a teammate of the X-Men," was the reply.

"What happened to him?" Roll asked in concern.

"Let's just say he was killed by some giant killer robots, but he is brought back to life by a villain who has implanted some parasite on his head. Because of that, he is brainwashed into turning against us, not to mention he almost killed us. Does that look familiar to you?" Rogue explained of her teammate while images of those events are played on her head. The reason she's telling her this is because she finds her former enemy having the same situation.

"Just like me when I was under the control of that corrupted chip."

"Yeah, that pretty sums it up. Anyway, here's a picture of him."

Rogue pulls out not only one picture, but also two pictures from the floor that fell from her jacket. She gives them to Roll, who takes notice of this in surprise. The picture on her left shows Morph in his normal self back when he was alive, and the picture on her right shows him as a zombie-like being with lime-yellow skin and purple skin under his eyes. The latter happens to be more in shock of the second picture.

"You know, when Ah looked at your mascara eyes, Ah could see you have the same situation as him. Heck, Ah could imagine Ah'm fighting him when Ah'm fighting you," the former stated.

"I feel bad for this guy. If I could go to your world, I want to share the same pain with him because like you said, I have the same situation as him," Roll could find sympathy for Morph.

"Yeah, you do that. If he sees you, Ah'll just tell him you're a friend of mine. Oh, that reminds me," Rogue extends her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," and Roll replied and grabbed her hand. "So, you're gonna fight him to save him just like what you did for me?"

"Well, Ah don't know about that. One of mah teammates tried to go after him, but he failed and Morph told him that he has to solve this problem on his own so we decided to let him be," the mutant woman replied on the fate of her former teammate.

The two girls smiled on to each other, and Maylu finds this as a heartwarming for the two, watching this from the real world. She could also find trust in her former enemy after seeing everything she did.

"You know, Rogue, those moments, you and I are the same. Both of us have green eyes, having red insignias on ourselves, and also being brainwashed, or being possessed into hurting anyone against our wills. The thing about us hurting those people while being evil, here's the difference; you did it by your own will while I did it against my will," Roll points out the similarities, but also the differences.

"That makes sense," the mutant stated when she and the Navi take their focus to MegaMan. "You know, it's never too late to make amends. Now I did my part for Carol so now you do your part for him. Go to him and tell him you're sorry."

"Okay," Roll replied confidently and approaches him with a smile on her face. "Hey, can you ever forgive me? I never meant to... hurt you."

"Roll!" MegaMan catches her as Rogue gets near them.

"If Ah'm not mistaken, that corrupted chip really took a lot out her after being freed, and that she can't continue through the tournament, right?" the latter stated.

"I was thinking about the same thing," was the reply.

"And how did you know something like that?" Higsby asked as he appeared on the screen.

"Lucky guess," Rogue replied.

However, the pink Navi got some enough time to be conscious. She smiled at her new friend.

"Ah hope we can work together the next time we meet," the latter stated.

"Yeah, I hope the same," Roll said with a smile still on her face. "When we do, I'm going to show you how strong I could hold off on my own."

"On your own?" the Southern accent woman raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, you heard me right. Leave the rest to me!" the pink-armored Navi declared. "I'll fight off some battles by myself!"

"Don't try to bite off more than you can chew."

"Are you kidding me? I can do this! It's my duty!"

"Well, it seems that you are getting stronger than before because you rely on Maylu for some Battle Chips to be inserted into you, but your new power, especially from that evil chip, has caused you to lose sight of what's important."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Remember, Roll. Unlike you, mah life is not charming. Ah'm a mutant, therefore Ah'm a social outcast; Ah lost my boyfriend, Cody, because of mah powers, disowned by a father who doesn't want a mutant for a daughter, becoming a villain just to find acceptance for one villain, but Ah think she never accepted me, she only wanted mah powers. That's why Ah joined the X-Men and we worked hard to find acceptance among the human populace. Eventually, thanks to a man named Senator Kelly, me and mah friends will be able to find acceptance amongst the humans. Unfortunately, we're going to have trouble with some anti-mutant organization called Friends of Humanity and they don't agree with this matter so we don't have any other choice but to fight them off. You said you got this far thanks to other people, but now that you got power, you're forgetting about the others, grown self-centered. All those two things, even when you're not under the control of that evil chip, and someday with those qualities... you'll end up just like mah adopted mother, Mystique."

The last statement puts a shock to both Roll and Maylu as they know this woman whom their former enemy was once affiliated with. They thought about the horrific image of her; that woman has red hair, blue skin, and yellow eyes, not to mention having a sinister look on her face.

"When we have this reunion, that's what Ah fear of. You've become just like her, Roll. She's a murderer, dominator, and a deceiver. Does that ring a bell?" Rogue asked.

Roll thought back on what had happened while being under the effects of the Devil Chip. Murderer? Trying to kill MegaMan. Dominator? Commanding an army of viruses. Deceiver? Tricking MegaMan into thinking she broke free from the control of the chip. This gives her a revelation.

"Oh no, what have I done to become just like her?" she said sadly with tears coming out of her eyes come out for remorse of those actions.

"Hey, it's not like Ah don't know you did all those things against your will," the mutant woman said in comfort, then continues her statement. "No matter how strong you get, don't ever try to take it all on alone. If you do, then you're guaranteed to fail. Just like when Ah tried to pursue a scientist who has developed a mutant cure without realizing it's not even a cure and that Ah almost became a slave just like you when we reunite at this moment. When Ah do some missions, the rest of the X-Men are there with me. Ah know you're going to participate in some NetBattles after the tournament in order to find recognition so never forget this. Simply becoming a winner won't make everyone accept you. Everyone's acceptance is what makes you a winner. Never forget your friends."

Roll looked through her memories of Maylu, MegaMan, Lan, GutsMan, Glyde, IceMan, and their operators. They all seem to smile at her.

"Roll, you're my NetNavi. I'll always have your back. It's my fault that you got under the control of the World Three. I should have not used that chip when I had the chance. The only reason I inserted the chip in your system in the first place because I was desperate on winning, never fully understanding on what will happen to you if I did that," Maylu called on.

"You're right, Rogue. I forgot. I thought I could win the Grand Prix by myself, but I couldn't, and it's all my fault. Even though I won this match, I can't continue through the tournament anymore. Not only because I am tired out by that evil chip, but also I was too much self-centered on winning," the pink Navi makes a realization of things, then focuses on her NetOp. "Maylu, I can also share the blame. It's also my fault that I turned against MegaMan against my will. I should have been suspicious of the chip you placed on me when I had the chance."

"Ah know you've got what it takes to placed into various battles. Take care of your operator, Roll. Ah'm counting on you," Rogue said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her," Roll agreed to the terms.

"Now that you're back to your old self again, hun, will everyone trust you again?"

"What are you talking about? I'm sure everyone will trust me again."

"Well, let's see about that. It's gonna take more than just being freed from the enemy's control to regain everyone's trust," Rogue replied and takes a look at her hand. "Mah powers, it's a curse, but Ah eventually learned to live with it after Ah saved the life one of mah teammates, Jean Grey. Also, Ah did use it to absorb the powers and/or minds of dark or evil characters like this mutant with wings. When Ah did, he's back to his old self, but he's still in his evil form."

This puts the two programs and their operators from the real world into a surprise by this statement.

"Wait, if you can do something like that, then why didn't you use your power on Roll before?" Maylu asked over by the screen.

"That way, I could have regain control of myself and used that power against TorchMan before that chip got removed in me," Roll also joined in the explanation for the topic.

"Ah'm such an idiot, aren't Ah? Well, everyone makes mistakes sometimes, even you two. Roll, you didn't get suspicious on what chip Maylu has placed on you. And you, Maylu, you should think twice before you put that chip that caused her to nearly kill MegaMan and me," Rogue replied.

"Well, you got a point there," Roll sighed, realizing the statement.

"Same here," her operator does the same.

Rogue smiled on this moment. It looks like acknowledging mistakes is one of the most important things for everyone.

"Hold on a second! You know, it's never too late to make amends. Can't you make amends with Cody just like how I did with MegaMan? This is your chance!" Roll asked.

"No... besides, he's still in a coma after Ah absorbed his life energy. Even if he does wake up, Ah don't know if he will forgive me," the Southern accent woman replied with sadness and takes a look at her and her friend. She puts up a smile to her face afterwards. "This time, Ah'll leave it up to you, mah friend. Live your life with him, something Ah failed with mah boyfriend. This is the legacy you two can have from both of us. And MegaMan, you have the same spirit and will as Cody's; that is what he really wanted to pass on. That's why Ah came to your rescue so Ah won't let your brainwashed friend do the same thing Ah did to him. Make sure you don't let her down, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't. Where are you going?" MegaMan asked when she opened up a portal, leading her back to her world.

"Ah'm going back to my world. Ah got some things to care of on mah own. Ah'm afraid we'll have to go to our separate ways here," Rogue replied back.

"Rogue..." Roll said the mutant's name in sympathy.

"Get some rest, Roll. You'll need it, and MegaMan, Maylu, take care of her," the mutant stated in concern.

"Hey, I got her back all the time," the blue Navi agrees to the task.

"Same here," Maylu also agreed as Rogue puts herself near the portal, ready to go back to her world.

"So long, Roll," the mutant woman said to the pink Navi with a smile on her face.

"So long, Rogue," was the latter's reply before resting with also smile on her face because she has earned herself a new friend.

Rogue used the portal to go back into the same realm when she watched the event and happily watches her new friend getting a happy ending. At least she managed to make amends for what happened when they first met.


End file.
